


bite your tongue

by fated_addiction



Category: K-pop, Korean Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, SM Entertainment | SMTown, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fated_addiction/pseuds/fated_addiction
Summary: “I think I just saw Taeyeon.”Jessica, Taeyeon, and the science of accidents.





	bite your tongue

“I think I just saw Taeyeon.”

Here is an introduction to the truth: Jessica’s voice is sort of mystified and by sort of, she will probably, maybe even brashly, admit to the confusion or the undertones of panic and confusion that she suddenly feels. She is rarely like this and things like being _stunned_ or even angry are reserved for moments where she feels only marginally prepared, always coinciding with things that she has little or no control over in changing or handling.

So she says it again. To hear herself this time. “I think I just saw Taeyeon.”

“Maybe.” Irene laughs on the other line. She’s sleepy; she is the only other person that would answer this late, time difference included. Soojung is on set and it’s even later than it is Paris. “I follow too many people on Instagram to remember if she is in Canada still or not,” Irene says.

“I hate _you_ ,” Jessica groans. Her hand presses over her eyes and she rubs her fingers into her temple.

“No you don’t.” Irene pauses, yawning. “You should go say hello.”

“We haven’t talked in years, you know.”

“I know,” Irene replies and sounds like she’s shrugging. “But then again, who cares? You’re in Canada. There’s no press in the train station at –”

“Eleven,” Jessica supplies.

“Eleven at night,” Irene finishes. “Maybe it’s her. Maybe it’s an accident. Maybe it’s not and she’s spent all this time trying to talk to you, following you to Montreal and then choking because you’re not the easiest person to talk to. Maybe your life is really a bad romantic comedy. The possibilities are endless, you know.”

Jessica laughs, rubbing her eyes. “I can’t stand you,” she says.

This is all there is. Irene lets her go or Jessica lets her go and there are promises for dinner when they eventually meet in New York for business. Jessica hides in her corner of the train station, sighs and looks around for the girl she saw earlier: small, dark-haired and hunched over in a guidebook, dragging a guy behind her because, well, _management_. And maybe you are thinking too hard about this, she tells herself, nearing the end of anniversaries and big moves and everything in between. 

She doesn’t think that simply anymore. Things like _it would be nice to see Taeyeon_ because there are always things to say, things to move forward from, and they are all getting older, remember? Instead, she readjusts the bag at her feet, crosses her legs again and regrets not flying from Montreal to New York and saying things like, “train stations are romantic!” while ignoring the abrupt flow of her business life. She starts to people watch too; picks a couple quietly arguing about their hotel stay in Boston, watches an older man buy another cup of coffee, and a college student sigh in relief over an empty outlet and chair.

There is no dark haired girl wandering around, no faceless Taeyeon lookalike that seems just as startling as the real thing. An accident, she thinks.

Irene texts her. _next time fly!_

Jessica doesn’t believe in accidents anyway.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Instead, it goes like this:

The window seat is her favorite, but there are none open as she makes her way through the first group of cars. She ends up in one of the last cars after the café car, grateful that she took the time to send the rest of her luggage ahead. Her assistant had said it to her best, “You always seem to forget how you travel anyway.”

Jessica finds an empty pair of seats by the bathrooms, throws her purse by the window, and yawns as she slides into her seat, half-slumping into the wall. You do things like this because you feel restless, she tells herself. She peels off her jacket too, tucking it over her knees and ready to sleep for the first portion of the trip. 

“Hi.”

There is no rational way to prepare for this part. Her body reacts immediately: she sits straighter, her eyes open wider, all the exhaustion that wrote itself into body seems to burn away almost cruelly. Taeyeon has that kind of voice.

“Hi,” she replies, and the sort of calms, maybe too well. Jessica’s gaze is sharp.

Taeyeon shuffles forward and then leans against the empty seat next to Jessica. She drops her bag in the chair.

“I thought it was you,” Taeyeon says awkwardly. 

Jessica shrugs. “I thought I was crazy and sleep-deprived when I saw you. So I guess that makes us even?”

Taeyeon sits. Jessica has questions; they edge their way to the tip of her tongue, ready to fire off, but she’s too tired to even deal with whatever this is.

“Of course, you haven’t slept yet,” Taeyeon mutters. 

There’s amusement, maybe misplaced, but Jessica hears it and ignores it. She grabs her headphones and pushes them into her ears. Her head is swimming though, accidents and coincidences, that funny way the universe decides to work through unresolved moments and things without asking permission. She steals a glance this way. Taeyeon seems smaller, as she rummages around, her hands digging into the bag on her lap. Her hair is dark. She’s hunched, maybe slightly, and the guidebook peeks out from between the zipper.

Jessica holds onto the sound of her own voice. “I knew I saw you,” she says.

There’s no hiding from that. Jessica tries to remember to close her eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They both wake up to a couple fighting.

“It’s a booked train ride,” the guy argues.

“This is only the fourth stop,” the girl yawns and rolls her eyes. “And it’s not a _ride_ , it’s a ten hour trip.”

Taeyeon’s fingers stir on the armrest next to her and Jessica sleepily meets her gaze, shaking her head and shrugging. They sort of stare at each other, maybe shyly, maybe with the slightest understanding; years of habit can’t change too much. It’s a weird sense of perspective, Jessica thinks.

“Why are you going to New York?” she asks finally, and the sound of her voice is softer than she intends it to be, edge with sleep. She feels oddly vulnerable.

“Producer meeting,” Taeyeon answers. She rubs her eyes. “I asked for a few days off to coincide with the meeting. It seems like the best way to get vacations these days, I guess. Considering.”

Jessica blinks. “Considering?” 

“There’s a lot going on,” Taeyeon says. It’s not cryptic, but it feels like it is. 

Jessica shakes her head and looks away. The window is dark and full of the passing landscape, dark and equally sleepy. Around the train, everyone in their car seems to have paired off, a mess of quiet conversations. She catches Taeyeon watching her in the window reflection, her eyes half-open as if she were attempting to be subtle.

“Did you ever think it would be this way?”

Taeyeon seems startled. “What?”

“Us.” Jessica turns her head and faces her. She forgets restraint, shoving her hand into a wave between them. “You’re the last one to talk to me. And of course, it’s coincidental.”

“Oh.” Taeyeon looks down. “That.”

“What else were we going to talk about it?” Jessica pauses and sighs. “If we ever saw each other again,” she adds. “There’s no way we’d be able to sit through polite conversation. Sure, it’s a public space but there’s just you and me and nothing else and that’s kind of stressful.”

The concern on Taeyeon’s face is laughably sweet. Jessica almost says things like _I’m tired_ or _I’m stressed_ both true, but both things that feel a little dangerous to bring to the surface. She doesn’t like feeling like this. There’s something abrasive and impulsive to the feeling. It still takes Taeyeon a minute to respond: she straightens, maybe even folds into herself, and she’s still so easy to read – but it’s painful for Jessica, watching everything manifest into her expression. She feels the stress start to coil.

“Nothing,” Taeyeon says finally.

Jessica turns away and closes her eyes again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A little history: 

They dated _The Girls_ era. It wasn’t the best time. Everything was happening too quickly, things were changing, moving, and they were becoming larger versions of themselves. Sometimes Jessica thinks it was away to hold onto pieces they were outgrowing with three weeks of _just_ coffee dates, a first fight (her fault), a movie that neither of them remember seeing, an accidental kiss, and their last fight, the “I can’t do this anymore!” fight. They were babies; dumb enough to think they were being pragmatic but cruel enough to think they didn’t have to be.

That first kiss though – it was a first kiss, the kind of kiss where Jessica can say that she still remembers how Taeyeon’s mouth still might edge into hers. It was a lot, the way she breathed and how it clawed up from her belly, the way that Taeyeon drew fistfuls of her hair to pull her closer. She stood on her toes and sometimes, _sometimes_ , Jessica remembers laughing and Taeyeon kissing that because a first kiss is supposed to be clumsy in the end.

It doesn’t matter where it was.

It was quiet.

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you hungry?”

It’s weird because she should know that it’s _her_ stomach that growls, not Taeyeon’s, but Taeyeon seems to have the presence of mind to look really, really shy and that makes Jessica a lot more frustrated than she wants to be.

“No,” Taeyeon says. Then her stomach growls too. “Yes,” she mutters and looks away.

Jessica rolls her eyes. She checks her watch, then sighs and digs into her bag. She pulls out a bag of caramel popcorn. She bought it on a whim in the train station, unsure when she’d decide she would be hungry. She opens the bag and then shoves it forward, straight into Taeyeon’s hands.

“Eat,” she orders.

Taeyeon snorts. “I’m not hungry,” she insists, lazily even. She does dig her hand into the bag and grab a handful of popcorn. She starts to eat the kernels one by one. “Are you traveling by yourself?”

“Yeah.” Jessica nods. She rubs the back of her neck. “I’m meeting people.”

“I’m surprised you’re taking the train.”

“I’m surprised you are too,” Taeyeon replies dryly. “You always seem like you’re in a rush these days.”

Jessica raises an eyebrow. “Didn’t know you were monitoring me.”

“Old habits.” Taeyeon doesn’t miss a beat. “I can move if this is uncomfortable for you,” she says too.

“You would say that,” Jessica says. She means it too. She groans softly and leans back into her seat, stretching her legs out. She feels the crack in her knee, rubbing it lightly. “I’m not uncomfortable,” she says too. “I’m just trying to figure out how we’re going to survive this trip to New York if we’re going to basically be as exciting as this.”

Taeyeon actually laughs. The sound is warmer than she expects and Jessica turns her head to meet her gaze, watching as the corners of Taeyeon’s mouth lift. It’s not a full smile. Her mouth wrinkles with some kind of delight. She seems equally surprised that she’s laughing too.

“I don’t bite,” Jessica mutters too.

“Yes,” Taeyeon says. “Yes, you do.” She licks some of the caramel off the tips of her fingers too. “You might think you don’t.”

Jessica stares at her. She can’t decide whether or not Taeyeon is trying to be funny. Probably not. Her face falls back into a mix of seriousness and honesty, something that pulls and pushes knots into her stomach.

“Depends,” Jessica admits. She stretches her arms back and then peels off her sweater, running her fingers through her hair before putting it into a ponytail. She looks at Taeyeon, waiting, but the other girl just shakes her head.

Taeyeon smiles, just slightly, before turning to look away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I like to keep busy.”

The words stumble out of her mouth. It’s a couple of hours later; she falls asleep twice, answers a ton of emails, and even gets up to call Soojung who, if anything, makes her promise to fly next time because “I can hear the anxiety in your voice, you know…” is the only thing she manages to say. She does not tell her that she is sitting next to Taeyeon. She hasn’t panicked yet.

“I know you do.” Taeyeon pauses. This is afterwards: she had disappeared to take a call and get food, a secondary bag appearing to rest by her feet. “I’m not judging you,” she adds.

Jessica snorts. “Even if you were,” she points out, “it wouldn’t matter.”

“I can _worry_ though.”

This seems out of the blue. The intonation of Taeyeon’s voice is sort of odd, sort of startling, and it writes itself into her face, from the creases of her mouth to the way she suddenly slumps into her chair.

“Sorry,” Taeyeon mutters. “I’m reaching.” Jessica’s stomach drops and she hates the feeling. It feels misplaced. “You work really hard,” Taeyeon says carefully. Each word is punctuated with care. “Everyone notices –”

“That hasn’t changed though.” Jessica feels the tone of her voice rise and cool. “Telling someone that they work really hard feels like you’re reaching – like you’re – _ugh_ ,” she growls and presses her hands against her face. “This is so frustrating, you know? I don’t want to be angry around you. I want to be able to talk to you. I want to be able to be excited to sit next to you and ask you about things you’re doing. I want to be able to tell you that I _miss_ you and not feel guilty about it because that’s just as stupid too.”

Everything bursts. It feels more than just a little childish as Taeyeon stares at her. She can’t read her expression and maybe that doesn’t matter. Everything is surfacing and the space between seems painfully small.

“We didn’t do this right.” Taeyeon’s voice is soft and sad. She reaches forward and pokes a finger into the middle of Jessica’s forehead. It’s an odd, little gesture but kind of endearing. “Any of it,” she adds. Her mouth twists. “I’m sorry for that.”

Jessica’s eyes burn. She looks away. “We didn’t need to go this far, you know.”

“I know.”

“That hurts.” Jessica sighs. “I think that hurts the most.”

Taeyeon says nothing. She shifts, bending to reach for the bag at her feet. Jessica tries to ignore the knots in her stomach. They start to rise again, angrily even, and sharpen in her throat.

“I didn’t think I would have to say any of this,” Jessica says absently. “I keep telling myself that I’m already over it.”

“No one really gets over things,” Taeyeon replies, shrugging.

Jessica shakes her head. “No. I do. I can’t operate outside of moving forward. But seeing you – it makes me so _angry_ to see you sometimes. Like this – ” She shoves her hand between the two of them. “It feels a lot like the worst breakup ever and I don’t know if that’s what I can’t handle or the fact that every other person told me, to my _face_ how they felt, and you are, like, some great mystery either because you hate me or don’t –”

Taeyeon threads her fingers into her hair and jerks her forward. It happens too fast: her hand cups the back of Jessica’s head, her mouth slants over hers, and kissing feels more like breathing. The armrest digs into Jessica’s belly.

“I don’t hate you,” Taeyeon says against her mouth, her teeth picking at her lip. “I was angry at you but I don’t hate you.”

Jessica wants to be selfish. It’s like a mantra. _You’ve earned this_. Her head starts to spin and swallow as she rolls her tongue forward and slides it back into Taeyeon’s mouth. For a moment, she lets herself have this: Taeyeon tastes like coffee, colored with heat and something sweet, and it makes her weirdly nostalgic, like they’re young and back in the dorms, sneaking away even though that isn’t how it really happened. She hates that.

“I have to keep moving forward.” Jessica doesn’t recognize the sound of her own voice, hushed at best. She pulls back and her hand drops to her stomach, rubbing the side the armrest hit. Her fingers flutter. “I need to.”

“I’m not trying to punish you.” Taeyeon’s mouth is wet. She licks her bottom lip. “Seriously,” she says. Maybe insists. Her voice pitches just a little bit. “And you –” Taeyeon stops, then laughs to herself. “Stop being dramatic.”

Jessica hits her arm. It’s impulsive. Stupid, definitely. She catches herself and then stares at her hand.

“You’re the one that kissed me,” she mutters and turns to look away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyeon falls asleep.

It’s somewhere between when it starts to get dark and they reopen the café cart. She can’t watch her. Jessica sneaks out of their seating because she needs to breathe and think and not _panic_ , all things that will make her hate herself even more than she does already right now. So she calls Soojung.

“I kissed Taeyeon,” she blurts. It sounds more like: “I _kissed_ Taeyeon.”

Soojung is startled into sitting up in her bed, her eyes fighting sleep as Jessica tries to steer their video call into a private corner. The bathroom is occupied.

“I don’t know why I decided that taking the train would be a good idea,” she continues, waving a hand, “or that I’m going to be sitting next to her for the entirety of the trip. It’s like a bad date.”

“Maybe it is,” her sister interjects. Her mouth curls. “This is weird,” she adds.

“Shut _up_. I feel like I’m fifteen and I’m hating every second of this. This is not how I imagined us talking to each other again.”

Soojung shuffles into sitting against her headboard. The phone dips forward and Jessica watches as she tries to adjust it.

“But you imagined. Talking,” Soojung replies. “I mean that’s not necessarily a bad thing. And you kissed her – I can’t really help you with that, eonni. I’m better at breakups these days.”

Jessica narrows her eyes. “I hate you.”

“You don’t,” her sister counters, laughing. She tucks her hair behind her ear. “And you’ve never hated Taeyeon-eonni. You’ve had plenty of unresolved feelings to hold onto though. Making out doesn’t solve anything.”

“We didn’t make _out_ ,” Jessica mutters, looking away.

Soojung laughs and the sound of her voice throws her back into breathing. Jessica shakes her head, rubbing her eyes with a fist.

“Maybe this is a good thing,” Soojung is gentle. “Maybe you should just let it all out.”

“You sound like the older sister.”

“Sometimes you need it.”

Jessica groans, moving into the café line. “I hate you,” she says.

“You don’t,” Soojung replies, and they hang up just before Jessica orders food. She panics again too; grabs Taeyeon a sandwich too because she knows that Taeyeon basically carries around candy bars and cupcakes with a sweet tooth that is ten times worse than her own.

She thinks _we kissed_ and it’s a difficult thing to reconcile because she has always been better with plans. It’s a weirdly simple thought to have, heavier every time she thinks about it, but not enough to make her panic all over again. She still carries the food back to the seat, trying to ignore the fact that the lettuce in her sandwich looks a little limp. When she gets to her seat, Taeyeon is up, sleepily staring at her as she drops the food on her lap. When she sits too, she stares straight ahead.

Taeyeon takes the sandwich. She might be smiling.

Jessica hears her own sigh instead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They don’t speak much for a while.

Taeyeon awkwardly angles her phone and takes photos and videos to update her Instagram in a bunch of fan service displays. She’s equally guilty, shoving herself into Taeyeon’s space to grab a video of the moving scenery, lit messily by station lamps when they slow into temporary stops. She answers emails too, takes a work call, and forgets about her sandwich until Taeyeon drops it unceremoniously into her lap without saying a word.

_Eat_ , she mouths.

Jessica blinks. She frowns too, the sensation creasing at the corners of her mouth as she picks up the sandwich. The wilted piece of lettuce has started to slide out from one of the sandwich halves.

“You need to eat,” Taeeyon says after Jessica peels herself away from a call. “I could give you chocolate?”

Jessica squints and stares at the lettuce. “It’s a really sad sandwich, isn’t it?”

“It’s the thought that counts,” Taeyeon says. She laughs too. Softly, even. She leans forward and digs into her bag. “Here,” she says, pulling out a candy bar. “Try this. And then eat actual food when you get to the hotel. Promise me.”

Jessica checks her watch. “We’re there in –”

“We’ve got about an hour left,” Taeyeon finishes. She pushes the candy bar into her hand. “So eat.”

They stare at each other. Taeyeon meets her gaze head on, her expression charged with enough to weight to make her feel like they are going to go do something stupid all over again. Jessica swallows.

“I wish this could be easier,” she confesses, forward enough. “I wish that this didn’t feel like it’s the worst decision possible right now.”

“Like a first date,” Taeyeon mutters.

Jessica laughs. “We already had a first date,” she says, out loud. It’s the first acknowledgment of _something_ , of everything else that happened between them. “Remember?” she asks. “We drank a lot of coffee and watched a lot of terrible movies. I thought your nerves were shot at the end of it.”

“It wasn’t that bad. I had fun,” Taeyeon shrugs. “It was a nice break from all that was going on at the time, remember?”

“You sound like an old man.”

“Would you do it differently?” Taeyeon counters. Her expression is serious, the worry lines in the middle of her forehead creasing. “I know –”

“I wouldn’t take it back,” Jessica says. She meets her gaze, biting her lip. “I mean it,” she says firmly. “It’s impossible to take that stuff back anyways.”

Taeyeon nods, but doesn’t say anything. She turns to look away, leaning into the window. She makes a soft sound, maybe a sigh, maybe something closer to the cough, but Jessica feels the tension rises in her. Her fingers drape over the corner of the armrest and she squeezes, forcing herself to breathe a little.

“I don’t know what you want me to say.” Her voice sounds distant. “I feel like you expect me to say something and I’m not. You’re frustrated. Like – you’re an open book and that’s freaking me out.”

Taeyeon lets out a watery laugh. “I don’t mean to be.” She turns to meet her gaze. “I guess I had this idea of what I was going to say to you. It’s been long enough where I’ve had plenty of time to obsess over it.”

“You’re calmer than I expected,” Jessica teases. Chirps, maybe. She tries to lighten the air; it’s going back, walking into that tension that is just so palpable, stupidly palpable because what’s unresolved seems like it’s going to remain unresolved.

“No, I’m not,” Taeyeon says and at the same, Jessica says, “But you’re going to deny it, so.”

They stare at each other. Neither of them laughs, but there’s a smile, a soft one from Taeyeon and an awkward one from Jessica, shyly folding into a shrug to hide it.

“I’m still trying to work through you moving forward.” Taeyeon brushes her hair from her eyes. Jessica watches, fascinated. “It’s really hard,” Taeyeon confesses, swallowing. “It feels like I failed you in some way. And maybe I’m kind of angry with you too, still. Some days. Because it feels like I should be. Because I can control that.”

“You know that’s not fair,” Jessica murmurs.

“I didn’t say it was.”

It’s such a surreal feeling, this kind of honesty, the kind of honesty that she had wanted for what feels like way too long. It doesn’t have the same kind of weight that it might have had if the two of them had this conversation earlier and there’s this strange, warm sensation against her mouth, a weird combination of words and feelings and that _kiss_ that Jessica struggles to let go of. Maybe this is what being in love is really like. Maybe she never really stopped holding onto Taeyeon. Maybe this is as painful as it’s going to get.

“This is a terrible date,” Jessica says, off-handedly even. She turns to look at Taeyeon, searching her gaze. She reaches forward and pokes her forehead. “If this is what this is.”

“An accidental one?” Taeyeon quips. Weakly too.

Jessica shrugs. “We’ve always been bad at timing, remember?”

“Definitely not the greatest at it,” Taeyeon agrees. She leans forward, but Jessica stops her, gently and maybe with mild panic, dipping her fingers into her hand and squeezing it tightly.

“Maybe we’ll get there.”

Jessica feels her mouth curl a little. She doesn’t let go of Taeyeon’s hand. Doesn’t want to. She decides she can be a little selfish – it’s a moment, just a small one, and she lets her fingers trail against the back of Taeyeon’s hand, rubbing over her knuckles as she turns her head and leans against her seat. There’s a lot more to say. There might always be a lot more to say. Maybe they’ll get it. Maybe they won’t. 

Instead, she decides to sit there. She decides to sit there and hold her hand as just _Jessica_ , the very one that loved, still loves, will always love Taeyeon with a fierceness that she might never really be able to push into words. She thinks things like _maybe our time has passed_ , thinks and smiles to herself because it’s stupid and that makes her just as bad, just as guilty – on top of everything else. 

“I didn’t let go of everything,” she says finally. She turns her head and meets Taeyeon’s gaze again. “I probably won’t,” she adds.

Taeyeon’s voice falls a little. “I don’t blame you.”

“Yes, you do.” Jessica laughs softly. “And that’s okay. But –” She waits and then jerks forward, her lips catching against Taeyeon’s forehead. She presses the words into her skin. “Maybe this is a start.”

It’s cheesy and she hates it, but it’s the thing that makes the most sense to say. She manages to swallow and it’s a pause, maybe a breath, but she finally realizes that Taeyeon is gripping her hand like a lifeline, something equal parts terrifying and relieving. She doesn’t know how long they sit like this. It doesn’t matter, even as they fold into each other a little more. It’s a stolen moment. Maybe it’s not.

They do fall asleep this way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Penn Station is chaotic. Two trains arrive at exactly the same time; something about crossing tracks and an accident that launches a gigantic crowd of people onto the platform and towards the escalator and stairs. 

“I am _never_ doing this again,” she mutters to no one, already aware that she lost Taeyeon somewhere in the back because everyone panics when they travel, train, plane, and everything else apparently.

It’s two texts to her sister and Irene, an email and a work phone call that gets her up the stairs and away from the insanity of the platform crowd into the actual station. She’s exhausted and ready to sleep, considers booking her plane ticket now and then almost laughs at herself because she is turning into that _person_. She manages to find a corner to herself to adjust her suitcase, not lose her phone, and buy a couple of magazines because she might not sleep when she gets to the hotel room anyway.

“ _Yah_! Sooyeon-ah!”

At the sound of her name, she whirls around, startled and confused as she watches Taeyeon jogging towards her. Behind her, there’s a small group with Taeyeon’s bag that she recognizes from the train. It’s surprising and it’s public enough for her to revert into something guarded, throwing her shoulders back and ignoring the warmth the crawls back into her mouth and belly as Taeyeon approaches her. She’s breathless and stops just in front of her.

“What?” Jessica asks. She raises an eyebrow. “I’m not giving your chocolate bar back. Your loss, you know.”

“My flight info,” Taeyeon says instead, grins shyly, and shoves a piece of paper into her hand before turning to jog back to her group.

Jessica blinks. Then she starts to laugh – a real, warm and heavy laugh as she grips the piece of paper and shoves it into her pocket. She doesn’t need to read it to know and ends up waiting, watching as Taeyeon and her group disappears through a crowd of people on the opposite end, heading towards an exit. Jessica manages to breathe. 

It’s never going to be perfect, you know.


End file.
